Your song, Your reward
by If Only Legolas Were Mine
Summary: Castiel had no clue who this man was, but he had been given a direct order from God to go thank this man, and deliver him a message and a reward when he needed them the most. He was going to help the Doctor at his darkest hour, he was going to help him at the End of Time. Pretty much the E.O.T re-written without the Ood but Castiel instead, taking the Doctor to his companions


Castiel took in a heavy breath as he landed on the cold planet. The Lord had sent him here for a reason, to deliver a small message to... a half human half alien? What was he? The Angel could not remember, but he had been sent here by the Lord for a reason. Castiel didn't have the slightest clue about the alien planet or its inhabitants, nor did he know much of this Timelord besides his name and what he had done today. According to God , Castiel would be seeing him again soon, when this "Lord of time" needed him most, when he would take his last breaths; at least that's what he was told.

Ood... yes... interesting species of aliens, and this "Lord of time" so called "The Doctor" had just saved them from something disastrous; he was also told he did this normally as well.

He decided it was an appropriate time to make himself visible and stand next to the Ood, as Castiel appeared he saw the blue box and a man in a trench coat with a fiery haired woman next to him walking towards it. The two spun around to bid the Ood goodbye but immediately looked at him, much to their surprise.

"Hello." Castiel said calmly.

"Uhh Ello!?" The man in the blue suit squinted even thought the light outside wasn't that bright, "where'd you come from?"

"That doesn't matter right now." He replied simply, "My name is Castiel, and I wish to thank you for what you have done today."

"Yeaaa well no problem, I do this kinda stuff everyday , literally, no big deal," he waved his hand, rolling his eyes and smiling, but his smile dissolved, "how ... how did you know what I did today? You weren't even here earlier and I don't even know who you are..." The Doctor narrowed his eyes and stepped towards the strange man, "...loving the coat though..." he murmured and smiled slightly .

Castiel was slightly taken aback, his experience with humans wasn't all that great yet, let alone this alien who seemed to be human, he stepped forward as well, "Just never think your work goes unnoticed Doctor."

"We thank you Doctor, Donna, friends of the Ood Kind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you..." Ood Sigma said from behind Castiel, the angel jumping slightly not knowing the aliens could speak.

"Oh I've... I've sorta got a song of my own thanks..." The Doctor replied. The Angel thought it odd that this man who appeared to be human, was alien, and felt so comfortable talking to other aliens. He knew very little about this strange man, but God told him that The Doctor was a great man and his life would be ending soon, Castiel was supposed to thank him on behalf of God but not reveal a word about the future.

"I think your song must end soon..." Castiel said absently and unknowingly as he dealt with thoughts.

"Meaning?" The Doctor questioned again and stepped even closer, as if angry at him.

Castiel felt his cheeks turn red in the freezing snow; he wasn't supposed to say that. He recovered his words, "Every song must come to an end." He said in his monotonous voice.

"Yeah..." he narrowed his eyes into Castiels' before spinning around and entering his blue box then taking off.

Who was this Doctor, why was he going to die soon ... and why had God specifically sent Castiel to say thanks?

* * *

Months passed by and Castiel learned more of "The Doctors" deeds by watching Earth, he was also told to watch and observe these two other humans... brothers they were... but Castiel couldn't help but focus his eyes on every appearance of The Doctor on Earth.

From hearsay of the other Angels, he found out more and more about this Doctor, the whispers and murmurs among Angels began to spread and within a matter of months The Doctors' stories were being told from every Angel; Castiel had even forgotten what the Lord had told him he was going to have to end up doing. Martha, Donna, the anonymous Captain Jack, and mysterious Rose Tyler, all his burdened yet loyal friends came together to save the Earth, the Angels didn't even have to move a muscle from above as they watched the marvelous Doctor and his friends bend rules and do all they could to keep the world safe. Aliens against humans, a war ensuing on the blue planet, so terrible it was almost _hell on Earth_.

Castiel began to learn more and more about how the humans behaved but could still not fully understand them, yet he understood the Doctor... A man, an alien, a savior, much like the Angels... or even God himself; _this man was a saint_ of another world.

Then the day came... the day he had forgotten that God had foreseen, the dreaded day where...

After a long time, Castiel had received a direct order from his one and only father; all in the midst of watching the Earth perish in the brilliant Doctors hands.  
The Doctor was limping, he was frail... he was going to... _die..._  
The Angel couldn't believe his eyes, and that's when he got the message.  
Castiel couldn't cope, his mind spinning with thoughts, he couldn't do this, _he just couldn't_; but he couldn't turn down a direct order from the Lord either.

He sucked in a heavy breath before silently appearing in his blue box called the TARDIS.

* * *

He opened the doors after saying goodbye to Wilfred, the good man he was. He had even told him he would see him again... he was beginning to doubt that now...  
Weakly, he closed the doors and stepped inside his box, leaning on the inside of the doors for support.

_'No... no... no!'_ He whimpered silently as he dragged his feet forward and looked down at his hands, now starting to glow. 'I have to go...' he whispered behind tears.

" No. Not yet..."

"What?" The Doctor more or less asked himself, before spinning around and searching, only to see the strange man or creature named Castiel once again, except this time he was in his TARDIS.

"Cas... Castiel?" He asked, not exactly remembering if he had pronounced it correctly, "Wha..."

"I said not yet." Castiel said firmly.

The Doctors eyes opened in awe as he stared down at his hands, they were no longer glowing!  
"How the hell did you do that!?"

"No I am not from-" The Angel stopped mid-sentence realizing that was most likely not what he had meant, "I am here Doctor, to give you your reward."

"My..." The Doctor scoffed, "My reward?! I still don't know who you are and how you got into my TARDIS!"

"I have certain abilities Doctor just please stay calm, I will explain who I am in the end. I cannot halt the cycle for too long. You must come with me now." Castiel walked towards the magnificent Doctor. He tried not to express any emotion towards him but found it slightly difficult, how could he bear to see such an iconic figure... die? He grabbed the confused Timelords wrists and within a giant flash and telepathic link, he brought the Doctor one of the many people he wanted to see before he went; his second companion...

Castiel went invisible and painfully watched the Timelord understand what Castiel had done and where he had taken him , he then looked out to his two companions with a grave look, a sad and depressed gaze. It stung Castiel to see him like this, saying goodbye on the edge of death...

He quickly grabbed his wrists again and took him to the street he was sure the son of Sarah Jane Smith would be on.  
Once again, without a word between the Angel and Timelord, The Doctor just stood there, giving a nod, a nod that bid her and her son farewell.  
Then to Captain Jack Harkness and the great granddaughter of the woman John Smith had loved, he watched the great Savior of planet Earth, screaming from the inside yet give a wordless goodbye.

At Donna Nobles wedding he spoke a few words, Castiel stood by his side, invisible of course, and watched at how willing the Doctor was to help humans... even during his last breaths.

Castiel felt so much care and compassion for this man, this man who was in no way obligated to saving the Earth and other planets multiple times or providing salvation for many; he did it simply out of his love for humans.  
This thought bewildered the Angel at the selflessness of his deeds...

At last, they visited Rose Tyler, while she was still in this universe, mere weeks before getting to meet his previous incarnation.

This time, Castiel stood by the Doctor and did not put on an invisibility shield; instead he made himself visible to her. He saw the desperation in the Timelords eyes, he saw the pain, the admiration, the sorrow, the sadness, the fear, the regret, the sheer wish to run and touch that woman one last time; but he could not.

They just stood together, underneath a shade, in the shadows.

"You alright mates? Too much to drink?" She smiled at them.

"Something like that..." The Doctor, much to his surprise, mustered the courage to say to her; hiding the emotions behind him.

"Maybe it's time you two go home..." she said.

"Yeah..." the Doctor words were barely audible.

"Well happy New Year!" She cheered.

"And to you," he replied as she turned away.

Castiel knew he shouldn't have, he really shouldn't have done or said anything but he did, "Excuse me but what year is this?" He asked the blonde and she spun back around.

"2005... its January 1st 2005," she beamed.

"Well I can guarantee you something, you're going to have a really great year..." Castiel nodded.

She nodded back, "See ya," she turned back and walked away.

The Doctor gave him a stern look as soon as she had turned her back, "Why did you say that?" He hissed, masking his pain.

Castiel shook his head no then grabbed his wrists again and transported him back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor took in a ragged breath and looked 'Castiel' dead in the eyes, "I demand you tell me who you are now! This very second!" He was trying to be assertive but Castiel could feel that the Timelord was slowly fading now.

"_I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord_ and I was sent here to make sure you were allowed to receive your reward and say goodbye to all the people you held dearest in your heart ."

"You're an angel!? But how is that possible?! How can you just come here, stop my regeneration and everything?"

"Because God commanded it." He said sternly.

He furrowed his eyebrows, very confused, "For starters, how do you even KNOW I have regeneration? How the bloody hell do you even know who I am!?" He leaned on the controls for support as his body grew tired and began to feel hot.

"Do you think your work goes unnoticed? Do you think no one watches what you do to save this race? We do. From above. We watch you, God watches you, and he wanted me to give you something before you left because you deserved it." This time Castiel was the one looking into his eyes.

"And... and what about with the Ood all those months ago? What about them? How'd you know I was there? Why were you there?" He demanded answers.

"Once again, the Lord had given me a message to you, I was to tell you thank you for what you had done that day, and that is what I did." He gulped as he saw the Doctors hands began to resonate a slight amount of light; though he began carefully walking around his ship and clicking buttons to begin a flight pattern.

The Doctors expression melted from confusion to happiness, an angel, an actual _ANGEL_ had come to say thank you and take him to see all his friends one last time.

He shouldn't have been so harsh, the Lord had literally sent an angel to him when he needed one most; The Doctor was _touched by an angel! _

"Well then Castiel, the Angel sent by the Lord to me, I have a message for you. Not for God, **_but for_****_you._**" He smiled at him.

Castiels' eyes widened, a message for him? This was unexpected, but the look on his face was so sad yet happy, so lonely yet so filled with warmth and comfort.

"You've been brilliant, Castiel, and for that, I want to thank you, thank you from the bottom of my hearts," _hearts had bottoms_? "I want you to know that I will always remember you as the Angel who gave me my last reward."

"And..." Castiel managed to say, still taken aback from the personal appreciation, "I am sorry Doctor, but this is where your song ends..." he said painfully, "but can you hear it? The universe is singing for you, singing you to sleep... and now I must go, my time is also up..." The Angel blinked as he turned his head away from the crying Timelord.

The Doctor had become such an inspiration to him, a story that he was always waiting to hear, a figure that he had almost grown to idolize, like the feelings a child would have towards the hero of a Saturday morning cartoon (which was a metaphor he still didn't quite understand but guessed it fit well with the scenario.)

Why did he have to bear the pain of see him die!?

Why him of all Angels!?

The Doctor looked over at Castiel with a worried look, his hands beginning to spout fire, "_Go! Go Castiel go now!"_ He gestured to the door, _"Leave or you could get hurt! Hurry!"_ He screamed over the sound of fire cackling.

"But... _I don't want to go._.." Castiel whispered to himself, and was shocked when the Timelord cried the same words.

No, he couldn't stand another second of this pain! He shut his eyes tight and when he opened them again, he was back with the other Angels.

Immediately, they all turned their heads to him.

He fell to his knees, weak and depressed, and his friends rushed to his side to comfort him and share the sorrow for loss of a good man.

The Doctor could not and would not ever be forgotten in the hearts of the Angels; and Castiel would never be forgotten in the hearts of the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: He was regenerating a bit early did you catch that?******** It began during the episode 'Planet of the Ood' and ended during 'the End of Time part2' if you got a little confused. ** And btw it wasn't any form of slash, just pure friendship. Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts on this! Thanks so much guys! 

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**


End file.
